As a technique for measuring respective voltages of a plurality of battery cells connected to each other in series, the following technique is known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-60435 discloses a voltage detection device including: a plurality of voltage input nodes; a pair of detection input nodes, a switch unit including a plurality of switches that turn on or off the connection between the plurality of voltage input nodes and the pair of detection input nodes; and a first detection signal generation unit that amplifies voltages inputted to each of the pair of detection input nodes by differing gains, respectively, and generates a first detection signal according to the sum of or difference between the amplification results, for example. The voltage detection device has: a control unit that selects a pair of voltage input nodes from among the plurality of voltage input nodes, and controls the switch unit such that the selected pair of voltage nodes are connected to the pair of detection input nodes in two patterns with differing polarities; and a second detection signal generation unit that generates a second detection signal according to the difference between the two first detection signals generated by the first detection signal generation unit in the two connection patterns.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-232161 discloses a configuration in which the cell voltage is calculated using an analog level shifter that outputs the difference between voltages inputted to a pair of input terminals.